


Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 11

by sspaz1000



Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Class Assignments, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspaz1000/pseuds/sspaz1000
Summary: Abbie thinks about a class assignment.
Series: The Abbie Rose Journals [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111835





	Abbie Rose, In her own words, A Journal through the Years. Part 11

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally Published: Apr. 5th, 2009**

Part 11

So today in my journalism class we were asked if we have a hero or a mentor type person. Everyone else started talking and I sat silent. I know an odd thing for me but that is something that I never really thought about.

I think I'm more frustrated in journalism because there is so much false/bad journalism out there. We have to write a two page single spaced paper on this person. I'll come up with something. I hope.

Peace Out,

Abbie


End file.
